Skylanders Shorts
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Pre-Giants. After the defeat of Kaos the Skylanders thought all would be normal in skylands. But when you're one of 32 members of an interspecies team of heroes. NOTHING is normal. The characters from Skylander: Giants most likely won't be appearing in this story. Because I said so. many pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Voodood vs Chop Chop

**Skylanders Shorts**

The Mysterious Sentinel: I wanted to write something new, so after a long conversation with myself I decided on a Skylanders fic, and before anyone asks; no this fic will not include the giants, mainly because I don't have the Giants game and I don't really care enough to learn about all the new Skylanders.

Anyway, let's begin. The chapters for this thing might be a little on the short side, the idea is that each chapter is like a mini story focused mainly on one or two Skylanders at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

It has been several months since the Skylanders defeated Kaos and rebuilt The Core of Light. Since then everything has gone back to normal in skylands. After exiling Kaos to another world a great castle was built near The Core of Light for the skylanders and new portal master to live in. Even without Kaos there was still much for the skylanders to do, beating Kaos hasn't stopped all evil in skylands...

Voodood entered cyclops square and glanced over at his opponent, Chop Chop seemed distracted, he was looking all around the arena, searching for something maybe? Then the Arkeyan looked his orc opponent and spoke.

"No hazards or power-ups? Interesting, most of the others prefer to have them in the arena. Yet you left health crystals on." (I replaced food with health crystals because it makes more sense, eating food doesn't heal injuries, even if it did Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant are robots, Prism Break and Eruptor are golems, Ghost Roaster and Hex are ghosts, and Ignitor has no mouth)

"Well I say why use 'em in training when you won't always have 'em in a real fight? As for crystals, well that just makes it last longer."

"I like the way you think."

While they were talking: most of the other Skylanders were in the seats surrounding the arena. Everyone was interested to find out which of these two great warriors was better. Even the portal master had come to watch. His name was Xavier, by helping the skylanders defeat Kaos he had completed his training with master Eon and taken his place as leader of the skylanders.

"So who do you think will win?" Whirlwind asked her friend Zap

"I'm not sure, they're both strong." He replied, then Drill Sergeant who was behind them spoke up

"I BELIEVE THAT CHOP CHOP IS THE SUPERIOR ONE. HIS SHIELD WILL PROTECT HIM FROM MOST OF VOODOOD'S ATTACKS, HIS BONE BRAMBLER WILL ALLOW HIM TO ATTACK FROM A DISTANCE, HE IS FASTER AND CHOP CHOP WAS SPECIFICALLY DESIGNED FOR FIGHTING."

Some Skylanders mumbled agreements. Everything that Drill Sergeant had said was true, and since they were both Arkeyan creations Drill Sergeant would know Chop Chop best.

"I wouldn't count Voodood out yet"

Everyone turned to look at who spoke and were mildly surprised to see it was Ignitor, who seldom spoke unless he had something important to say.

"You **do **make several valid points there Drill Sergeant, but you forgot a few things: Voodood has a heavier weapon which will make blocks and parries less effective, Chop Chop's shield can't protect him from Voodood's tripwire bombs, His electrical feedback will damage Chop Chop even with his shield and Chop Chop can't keep blocking forever."

"That and Voodood's zip line attack has similar range to Chop Chop's bone brambler, so they **both **have a ranged attack." That came from Stealth Elf who was sitting next to Ignitor. Then Flameslinger (sitting next to Stealth Elf) chuckled slightly and grew a large smirk. Zook heard this and looked over at the archer.

"You thinkin' about something Slinger?"

"Yeah, I thought we could make this interesting, I bet 50 gold that Chop Chop wins this fight." Zook smiled as well and replied

"I'll put 60 on Chop Chop then." Drill Sergeant then spoke

"I WILL BET 100 GOLD, ALSO ON CHOP CHOP" Ignitor shook his head slightly.

"What makes you all so sure Voodood won't win?" Flameslinger was receiving bets from Wrecking Ball and Stump Smash while he replied

"Because of all that stuff Drill Sergeant said about him, He knows Chop Chop well because they're both Arkeyans, while you hardly ever talk to anyone and Voodood's an orc and you're uhh… a fire thing." Flameslinger took gold from Slam Bam and Boomer, he had two bags, one for each fighter. Voodood's bag was currently empty.

"I'm getting in on this, 120 for Voodood!" The burning knight said, passing the money to the blindfolded elf.

"Whatever man, your money."

Stealth Elf, Double Trouble and Zap all passed Flameslinger around 100 gold each, telling him to put it on Voodood. Soon all the Skylanders had placed their bets and Flameslinger had to write down all the different amounts each Skylander bet, the two bags now had about the same amount of gold in them, but that was mostly because Xavier had bet over 400 gold on Voodood.

"Hey!" yelled Voodood "Are you all done betting against me or should we pull up chairs?"

Everyone looked out at the arena and saw Chop Chop and Voodood just standing there, the orc had an annoyed expression on his face. Everyone was surprised, they didn't know they could hear everything.

"Yeah we're all done, you guys can start!" shouted Ignitor.

**3…2…1…Begin!**

The Battle Began. Voodood and Chop Chop ran at each other, closing the distance between them in seconds. Voodood swung his axe but Chop Chop held up his shield and the attack just glanced off the shield doing no damage. Chop Chop bashed Voodood with his shield, knocking the orc backwards, Voodood then placed a tripwire and backed farther away from the Arkeyan, Chop Chop set the tripwire off with a bone brambler and walked towards Voodood with his shield up. Voodood launched a zip line attack but it bounced off Chop Chop's shield, a second zip line had the same results, Voodood stopped for a few seconds, placed another tripwire then started to throw another zip line.

"Oh come on! What does he think that's going to do!?" yelled Lightning rod who had bet almost 300 gold on Voodood.

"Give Voodood more credit, he's not stupid." Ignitor calmly replied

Voodood had extended his axe blade, but instead of throwing another zip line he started to swing the axe blade around over his head like a lasso. Then he swung the axe at Chop Chop, but instead of hitting the shield straight on like the first two zip lines the axe blade came from the side and tore the shield away from Chop Chop who didn't notice the tripwire and walked right into it, the wire collapsed on the unfortunate Arkeyan and blew up in his face.

"Ouch! That had to hurt," commented Cynder.

"MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT CHOP CHOP HAS TAKEN MINIMAL DAMAGE." Drobot replied.

"Well Voodood hasn't taken much damage either." said Spyro.

"Well he will. Look he just got hit!" said Flameslinger as Voodood took a direct hit from a bone brambler.

Voodood dodged the next two bone bramblers and laid a trip wire in the path of a third, stopping it and a fourth with the explosion. Voodood threw a zip line that grabbed Chop Chop by the arm and pulled the orc to him, as he quickly arrived next to the Arkeyan and hit him with a swing of the axe reaver. Chop Chop brought his shield up in time to block a second and third swing but after the fourth, Chop Chop felt an electric shock hit him out of nowhere, after the shock Chop Chop was knocked a few feet away from Voodood by yet another swing. Chop Chop quickly fought back with an Arkeyan tornado attack, then the Arkeyan grabbed a floating red crystal that healed him slightly. Everyone knew the crystal didn't heal Chop Chop by much, but it still healed him, Voodood swung his axe over his head like before (A move that he would later name the axe sweep) and tore the shield right of Chop Chop's arm and threw it into the far corner of the square. Chop Chop and Voodood ran at each other, their weapons held high and began to attack each other and parry the others attacks.

"Looks like Voodood is winning!" said Stealth Elf as Chop Chop failed to parry one of the orcs swings.

"No Chop Chop's in the lead!" said Slam Bam as Voodood was hit by another Arkeyan tornado.

"They are both evenly matched." said Wham Shell while Chop Chop received another shock while he hit Voodood with his sword.

Chop Chop backed up to assess the situation, he and Voodood had both taken great damage and he didn't have his shield, Voodood's axe looked ready to release more electrical feedback, Chop Chop prepared to attack with an Arkeyan lunge while Voodood brought his axe back over his head as Chop Chop lunged at the orc, Voodood swung his axe down.

A large burst of magic, electricity and brambles hid the two warriors from the crowd, when the smoke cleared Voodood was lying on the ground next to Chop Chop who was on his knees, their weapons had landed together a few feet away from them.

"He's out! Chop Chop wins!" yelled Flameslinger.

"Not just yet." said Xavier as he pointed to the arena.

Voodood was crawling towards his weapon, Chop Chop was watching, not having the strength to recover his own sword he knew he was beat. Voodood had gotten back on his feet and reached the weapons, however before he picked up the axe reaver, he tossed Chop Chop his sword. Walking back to the Arkeyan, dragging the axe reaver as he did, he spoke.

"Get up, we've got a fight to finish." Chop Chop nodded, grabbed his sword and stood up. The two warriors swung their weapons at the same time, the force knocked both of them back and nearly made them drop their weapons. A second swing each brought the same results, then another, and another, and another, over and over they swung, each blow was met with a blow of the same force until Voodood dropped his axe just as the electrical feedback went off, shocking both of them. The battle ended in a tie.

Nearly everyone in the audience groaned as Flameslinger returned everyone`s gold. Slam Bam went to get Voodood and Chop Chop out of the arena. Ignitor walked up to Xavier and asked him.

"Did you know that would happen?" Xavier shrugged and replied

"I knew it was possible. They are two of the most powerful Skylanders, but if the battle had not ended in a tie, I believe Voodood would have won."

"I agree." Ignitor said.

They both left the arena.

* * *

The Mysterious Sentinel: I think that was pretty good.

Dark Specter: I have to admit, the battle scene was awesome.

TMS: Thanks, I might not put up a new short for a while, I've been away from my sonic story for too long.

DS: Yeah, you have.

TMS: Anyway I'll work on that now. Remember to review, I'd like to know what people think.


	2. Chapter 2 Curses

**Skylanders Shorts**

TMS: Well after a **long** time, I'm back with the second short. I came up with this one back before I released the first short but I hit a writer's block so sorry it took so long.

Dark Specter: Hey I just remembered, when you were writing the first short you told me there would be a bunch of pairings in these shorts.

TMS: There will be, some will just take longer to develop.

DS: Well is there one in this short?

TMS: You'll see. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

It was a couple days after Chop Chop and Voodood's fight and since then Chop Chop has been training with his fellow Arkeyan: Drill Sergeant for a rematch, Voodood has also been training.

"So you just made it up on the spot?"

The Orc nodded and replied to Ignitor's question.

"I was thinking about how to get past his shield and it just came to me."

"Well you should practice this "axe sweep" for the next battle."

"That's why I asked you to spar with me."

"Well then, let's start."

But while this was happening: an adventure that could change the lives of three Skylanders was about to begin.

Sunburn was in the castle library reading through a massive book he had found. Sonic Boom had once told him about the curse on her hatchlings that caused them to revert to eggs soon after they hatch. Sunburn decided he had to find a way to break this curse.

"Sunburn? You're **still** in here?" Sunburn looked up from his book and saw Zap, he then resumed reading while answering the water dragon.

"Yes Zap, I'm still reading, I haven't found anything yet."

"Man, you're obsessed, can't you just forget about Sonic Boom? There are other girls."

"I don't want another girl, I want **her**."

"…What?"

"I- I mean I want to be with her… Crap, that didn't sound any better!"

"Ha! I'm joking, calm down. Anyway, she wouldn't expect you to do this for her, do you really have to?"

"You'd do the same for Whirlwind."

Zap didn't respond. Sunburn was right, he's had big crush on Whirlwind for months and he **would **spend weeks in the library if it would make Whirlwind happy.

"See? Now just leave me- **THAT'S IT!"**

Sunburn flew out of the library forgetting about Zap, the water dragon turned to Sunburn's book and read the page he was on before he left.

"…Oh boy…"

Outside

Ignitor had just left Cyclops square and saw a bizarre sight: Sunburn was flying in circles around Sonic Boom talking very quickly about something.

'That's unlike Sunburn; he's usually calm- wait where are they going?'

Ignitor followed the two birds to the library where he saw them both looking at a large book, Ignitor went behind a bookshelf where he could hear what they were talking about.

"… So this chain can reverse **any** spell?"

"It says so in here. It's in some temple in the "Shining Bayou."

'That's very interesting. I'll have to test this item… when **I** find it.' thought Ignitor. He then left the library.

"Wait, why where you reading a magic book?"

"I was… just skimming through it, saw this and remembered what you told me. You know the curse?"

"You mean… This thing could save my babies?"

"Yeah, but we should go get it now, the book says it can only be used once every 100 years."

(Author's note: **DUN DUN DUN!**)

The Shining Bayou

It wasn't hard to see how this swamp got its name; the sun reflecting of the water caused the swamp to practically glow. Sunburn and Sonic boom landed in a clearing, according to the book this area was near the temple where the chain is.

"How are your eggs?" asked Sunburn. The birds had split Sonic's eggs between the two of them so they'd be easier to carry

"Good, I think they might hatch soon, but no problems."

The pair began their trek through the swamp. After a few minutes they found a pile of huge dead wasps.

"Yikes!" said Sonic Boom.

"What happened here?" asked Sunburn

_10 minutes ago_

_Ignitor trudged through the swamp._

'_I'll have to thank Flynn for flying me here when I get back.'_

_Suddenly a swarm of wasps popped out from the bushes and flew at Ignitor, stingers first._

_Ignitor launched a flame mortar; blowing up two wasps, then returned to his body in time to behead one before it could sting him. He used a mega slam to split another wasp in half, the last two wasps rushed at him from either side but Ignitor brought his sword down into the ground. The flame burst attack knocked both wasps away and burnt them to ashes._

_Another group of wasps flew at Ignitor from the trees._

'_Nice try, but nothing will stop me, that chain will be mine!' thought the knight as he charged at the swarm._

Present

The birds kept walking through the bayou finding more scattered hornet corpses, some were, chopped to pieces, some of them looked burnt, a few were just piles of ash with stingers. Sunburn cringed.

"What came through here?"

"Something that uses fire, something angry."

"Maybe a dragon?"

"We're about to find out, look!" Sonic Boom pointed towards the entrance of the temple. The ground was burnt in several places near the temple.

After walking down a staircase: the birds found a long hallway with strange symbols on the floor. Sunburn pointed to a faded symbol with a large scorch mark around it.

"It looks like our mystery monster set off some kind of trap."

The ceiling was too low for them to fly, so they had to carefully walk down the hallway, avoiding the traps, Sunburn felt one of the eggs in his bag shake.

'They **are** going to hatch soon we'll have to hurry.'

At the end of the hallway, they found another staircase, also covered in traps, as they were walking down it they heard several explosions.

"He set off more traps." Sunburn said.

"Let's hurry."

After reaching the bottom of the stairs the avian duo saw another hallway, except faded trap symbols formed a path, which they quickly ran through. At the end of the hallway was a large room with a set of stairs leading to a stone arm holding a chain. There was someone at the top of the stairs but they were too far away to make out what it was, they flew up the stairs and saw that the chain had started to glow.

"Stop!" yelled Sonic Boom.

Suddenly Sunburn felt his eggs shake again, the eggs in Sonic Boom's bag all jumped out of her bag, then they all hatched and the baby griffins flew up the stairs to attack the stranger. As they got closer the avian duo saw someone familiar swinging a sword at the griffins flying around him.

"**Ignitor?**" they both yelled in surprise

The knight was distracted by their yell and two griffins slammed into the back of his head and he started tumbling down the stairs. Then the chain shot a bright blue beam that hit all the griffin babies who flashed and disappeared. The chain suddenly became completely rusted.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Ignitor and Sonic Boom yelled at the same time.

Then Sonic Boom glowed the same blue color and fell at the bottom of the stairs groaning and clutching her stomach. Sunburn landed to help her.

"Sonic! Are you alright?"

"Err. I'm fine, but I feel funny."

"Maybe the magic did something weird, when we get back we'll see if Double Trouble or Xavier can figure it out."

Sunburn helped Sonic Boom up and they turned to leave, but they saw Ignitor shaking the chain, desperately trying to make it work.

"Oh man. I forgot about him." Said Sunburn

"What does Ignitor want with the chain?" asked Sonic Boom

"He wasn't always a fire spirit, his armour is cursed. He must really want to go back to normal."

Sunburn climbed up the stairs and grabbed Ignitor's shoulder.

"Ignitor, it won't work, the chain can only be used once every 100 years."

"_Sigh_. I thought I would finally be free of this curse, sure it gives me fire powers and keeps me from aging. But I still **hate **it; I can't feel, or smell or taste, water hurts me, and I can't even **remember** what I used to **look like!**"

"Ignitor, why didn't you tell everyone about this?"

"I didn't want to come off as a whiner, everyone would say I was complaining about nothing."

"How do you know?"

"All my old friends did that, they hated that I'd become powerful just like that and complained about it, while they were still struggling to fight Chompies."

"Well maybe they said that then, but when they heard you became a Skylander, I bet they regretted every word."

"They don't even know I'm a Skylander, they lived almost a century ago. Everyone I ever knew died, just like you, Sonic Boom, Spyro, Stealth Elf, **everyone** will die while I watch."

"Ignitor, that won't happen for a while. Instead of thinking ahead like that, think about the present, enjoy the time you have. And remember you're not the only one, Chop Chop, Drill Sergeant, Prism Break, Eruptor, Stump Smash, Hex, and Ghost Roaster will still be around, and more Skylanders will join so you can be friends with them."

"I know but… _sigh,_ you're right, it's just… lately I can't stop thinking about it. Thank you Sunburn, and Sonic Boom, I'm glad your children will be alright."

"What?"

"I can see their heat signatures inside you, the magic reverted you to when you were carrying them."

For a minute Sonic Boom said nothing.

"Sonic?" said Sunburn "Are you alright?"

Then Sonic Boom started crying and hugging Sunburn (Who started to blush)

"Why is she crying?" asked Ignitor "I thought she'd be happy to know her children are fine."

"She is happy, sometimes people cry when they're happy."

"Oh."

1 hour later

"Then Flynn flew us back here and we walked in here and everyone asked "Where were you three?" then I told you the whole story."

Sonic Boom had just told Xavier and all the Skylanders about their adventure in the swamp. Double Trouble had confirmed with his magic that Sonic boom was indeed pregnant. (You wouldn't believe how many strange looks Sunburn had gotten) By the time Sonic Boom finished night had fallen, and all the Skylanders had drifted off to their rooms to sleep. **Almost** all the Skylanders, Ignitor was out by the beach, he was in flame form; floating next to his armor that was lying on the sand.

'C'mon, come on!' he thought. (He can't talk in flame form)

Suddenly he flew back into his armor and stood up.

"_Sigh_. At least I know how long I can remain in that form, one more try, then I'll call it a night."

He spat a large fireball out the opening on his helmet, it arced in the air and exploded on the ground, the explosion changed into a floating cloud of flame. The cloud' "eyes" looked down at itself, it's "eyes" closed and the right side of the cloud started shaking. When it felt the shaking stop; the cloud the looked at the part of itself that was shaking, there was a small arm made of fire sticking out from the cloud. The arm didn't appear to have fingers but it was undoubtedly an arm. Then the cloud shot back into the armor. Ignitor stood up and looked at his right arm.

'It's something.

* * *

TMS: Well that took forever and a fortnight to finish but, I like how this turned out.

DS: You call this a **short**? It was almost two thousand words.

TMS: It's better to be really long then really short.

DS: I guess.

TMS: Now, I've got some news; I'm working on a one-shot as well as another large story, but I'm putting "The Mysterious Stranger" and this story on hold for a while to work on these other projects. But if someone gives me a good idea for a Skylander short in a Private Message or a review, I'll write it so send me your ideas.


End file.
